This invention is directed to a tub and shower water control valve, a plaster ground that supports the control valve on a wall and a decorative trim that surrounds the operating handle of the control valve and conceals the opening through the wall in which the control valve is mounted. tub and shower water control valves are equipped with interchangeable cartridges which permit the control valve to be used as a cycling valve or a volume control valve. It is advantageous to be able to interchange cartridges of these two types after the control valve has been installed in a wall without cutting into the wall or otherwise damaging it. A plaster ground is used to attach a control valve to the structure of a supporting wall or enclosure and also to protect the valve during the completion of the wall or enclosure by workers of other building trades. In addition to concealing the opening in the supporting wall through which the components of the water control valve extend to be connected to an operating handle, the escutcheon plate carries indicia, both in the form of letters and words as well as graphic symbols which are essential for the safe operation of the control valve. This indicia must remain legible over the life of the plumbing which can last many years. For this reason, the indicia applied to the escutcheon must be durable and withstand the use of abrasive cleaners applied to the surfaces of the escutcheon and handle as well as the moisture which is always present in tub and shower areas.
The present invention concerns a tub and shower water control valve, a plaster ground for supporting a control valve on the structure of an enclosing wall and an escutcheon which conceals from view the control valve and any openings in the wall associated with the control valve. The plaster ground must also protect the control valve and its cartridge during the construction of the wall after rough in of the plumbing. The escutcheon must depict operating instructions in the form of letters, words and graphics which will not be easily worn away or disfigured from moisture and abrasives used for cleaning in a tub and shower area.
The water control valve of this invention permits the alternate installation or replacement of a cycling cartridge or a volume control cartridge utilizing the same valve housing. The structure of the control valve also permits the removal and substitution of a cartridge for upgrading the control valve after the valve has been installed in the wall without requiring breaking into or damaging the wall. The valve housing of this invention is designed to increase flow rate through the valve cartridge while greatly reducing audible noise. The inlet and outlet ports and the tub and shower ports of the control valve may be connected to water pipes by threaded or soldered fittings. The control valve may be supported from below by a structural support member within the wall and will still be capable of being connected to its water supply pipes and to the shower and tub outlet pipes which are supplied through the cartridge. A cartridge housing extension sleeve is provided for installations in extra thick walls and to accommodate errors in locating the control valve in the wall. Mounting tabs are provided on the control valve to permit it to be attached to a support behind the control valve and also to attach the plaster ground and escutcheon to the valve body.
The plaster ground of the present invention can be assembled on the control valve at the factory so that it is ready for installation on thin walls such as glass fiber shower surrounds without any need for further assembly by the installing worker. A flat surface is formed on each of the top and bottom of the plaster ground body to permit the ground and control valve to be supported on a structural element of a wall extending beneath the ground. Nail receiving grooves are formed in the sides of the plaster ground body to permit the use of nails or screws to hold the control valve and plaster ground in position while the escutcheon is installed making the installation possible by only one installer. The plaster ground of this invention permits the control valve and ground to be installed in both thin and thick walls. It is clearly marked to indicate to the installer the correct position for each type of wall and can be changed from one thickness of wall to the other by inverting the ground and oriented it as indicated by markings on its face.
The tubular protective cover formed as part of the plaster ground protects the control valve and its cartridge before installation and during rough-in of the plumbing. The protective cover can be cleanly separated from the plaster ground base to present a flush surface for receiving the escutcheon and its sealing gasket.
The escutcheon can be provided with different overlays made of a clear durable plastic such as polycarbonate, with one overlay for a cycling cartridge and another overlay for a volume control cartridge. The plastic of the overlay is printed on its reverse side with lettering and/or graphics which can indicate its operation and the desired temperatures of the water. The overlay is adhered to the escutcheon with the printed material on the underside to protect the printed material against wear and tear.